fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Locality
Locality '''is a Rare Element which is extremely usefull for travelling and fleeing in battle. * '''Damage - Very High * Defense - Above-Average * Speed - Average Spells Photon Projection ' '"User shoots a glowing light blue ball which pierces through enemies dealing medium damage" * Photon Projection is a slow but wide projectile spell which will negate the defense stat and ignore blocking, it deals 250 damage, this spell can be charged, if this spell is charged: * Charged for 0.5 seconds - 255 damage * Charged for 1 second - 275 damage * Charged for 1.5 seconds - 280 * Charged for 2 seconds - 300 damage * Charged for 2.5 seconds - 325 damage * Charged for 3 seconds - 350 damage * The Projectile will have an appearance of a glowing light blue orb and has cracks which will produce more light and has a transparent shield infront, this spell consumes 275 mana and has a 6 second cooldown. Teleporter ' '"User makes a teleporter and another teleporter which will lead to the other teleporter which can only be used by the team but can be destroyed by enemies" * Teleportor is a Travelling Spell which the user will make a teleporter and can make another teleporter after a second click, the teleport will not work if the user only placed one teleporter, the teleporters can lead to eachother, or the teleporter will lead you to the other teleporter. * The teleporter can be destroyed by enemies and rather very easy to destroy, it is recommended to place it somewhere stealthy, it has 50 health (A non-living object having health) * The teleporter will have a base and a blue portal, the base will have 3 legs attaching to the ground and the portal appearing blue and filled in, it consumes 350 mana if you created one portal and another 350 mana if you made the other portal and has a 8 second cooldown (The cooldown will start when an enemy destroys 1 portal) Latitude Blast "User will teleported either left or right in a far place which when the user teleports, the players near the user will be stunned and dealing high amounts of damage" * Latitude Blast is a Close-Range Move which the user will teleport either left or right, when the user teleports, the it deals 375 AoE damage in a large radius, it can be charged * Charged for 0.5 seconds - 380 damage * Charged for 1 second - 400 damage * Charged for 1.5 econds - 410 * Charged for 2 seconds - 425 damage * While you are charging this spell, you will hold in place where you can't move making you prone to taking hits, it consumes 450 mana and has a 10 second cooldown Location Pulses "User shoots 5 spread bullets which deal low damage each bullet and which the user teleports to where the first orb explodes, then the second bullet exploding and so on" * Location Pulses is a fast Multi-Projectile which each bullet deals 50 damage and the user will teleport to where the bullet exploded, for example, if the first bullet exploded, the user will teleport there and so on. * Location Pulses is not an accurate spell like Rainbowifier Maximizer and charging it will make it as accurate as Rainbowifier Maximizer. * The bullets will be glowing light blue bullets, it consumes 250 mana and has a 4 second cooldown. Shuffle Zap "User will shuffle 5 nearby victims in a random place where they can't move and the user will zap the victims white energy which will deal low damage per zap" * Shuffle Zap is an ultimate which the user will teleport 5 close victims to a random place where they can't move and they will be zapped 11 times, each zap will deal 60 damage and blinding them each zap, for the final touch, they user will shoot a glowing white bullet which the user fires at all the 5 victims, the bullet will deal 40 damage, 700 damage in total * The lightning will not be crooked but are straight, it consumes 1000 mana and has a 100 second cooldown.